Always
by Vincent Valentine3
Summary: New chapter just in!
1. Default Chapter

((Ahh! Its you! Well, this is my FIRST! (yes, my FIRST) Ever! Fanfiction! Woohoo! Well, I do hope that you enjoy reading this, just as much as I enjoyed writing' the dammed thing..-inane mumbling..eyes person looking a lot like..Yuffie..running- Oh c-whack..is tackled..this inane Non-story information ends.-))  
  
Vincent awoke with a start, he gave a loud cry as he shot upwards, grabbing ahold of the quilt upon his bed, looking around, sweat on his brow, as he gave a loud sigh..his shimmering red eyes scanning the room, before he slowly lay back down upon his bed, this was the same nightmare he had been having for the past time since AVALANCHE had defeated Sephiroth..It was always the same, he was standing before Sephiroth, lifting his weapon, the Death Penalty, before suddenly something ran infront of a sweeping downwards blade, a sharp cry of pain, from a female voice, then a swirling void of darkness, with cries for help, then Sephiroths insane laughter, before he awoke with a start.. "What is happening to me..what has become of me?" he said, with his still sharply cold voice, before he shook his head and rose out of his bed, looking towards the window. It was still dark outside, with a few starts giving out their light, overshadowed by the large full moon covering the wet grass ground with a faint glow of moonlight.  
  
Elsewhere, a different person was having the same nightmare, but from a different perspective, it was the same, Sephiroth with his sword, then the person would get ready to attack, then a dark form would rush in the way of a blade coming downwards, then a male cry of pain, before the eternal void, cries of pain, Sephiroth's laughter. This person? This person was none other than Yuffie Kisanagi, the 'brat' of AVALANCHE, except that she lived in Wutai, while Vincent Valentine lived the old Shinra Mansion, rebuilt by his own..'hand and claw'. She rose upwards "Geeze..whats with this nightmare..?" she said, as sweat glistened from her now quite toned, but still feminine features, she had grown, it had been exactly 5 whole years, 5 years since they had defeated Sephiroth, yet Yuffie and Vincent had both been having the exact same nightmares, from different perspectives, for all that time, but soon enough came the annual reunion of the entire AVALANCHE group.  
  
This year, it was to be held in Vincent Valentines mansion, much to the dismay of Yuffie, who always regarded Vincent as the "Spooky old Vampire." A nickname she had never stopped calling him, but now he never took any notice of it, the first to arrive we're Tifa and Cloud Strife, now actively married and happily living together in the newly rebuilt Seventh Heaven, as Vincent opened the door, he still kept that stotic face, non-smiling lips, cold dead eyes, as he said "Welcome, come in, sit yourself down while we wait for the others."  
  
After Tifa and Cloud, next came Red, the strange talking creature, as he gently gave a small paw against the door, it was opened by a welcoming Vincent, of the entire group, Vincent was most akin to Red, as they both kept logical, although Vincent was primarily more quiet than Red, "Welcome." Said Vincent, nodding slowly, "Thank you Vincent, I suppose Tifa and Cloud are already inside?" Red asked, "Of course." Vincent replied, as Red made his way in, it was only around 10 minutes later that Barrett arrived, along with a surprisingly calm Yuffie and an ever cursing cig smoking Cid, "F*$%ing goddamed Highwind broke down.." Cid said, while Yuffie then said "Hello Vampire!" with a small bounce, still with the grin that never seemed to fade, although she had her more woman like curves upon her, she still acted like she did all those years ago, as he skipped on in, she was followed by the still smoking Cid, as Barrett Said "Hmm, Yo.", while Vincent merely responded by a nod, letting Barrett enter.  
  
When they we're all grouped together, Cloud then spoke up, "Excuse me? C'mon now, lets all stop talking, we have to get to business first, then the idle chit chat can start." He was replied to by a few mere grunts, then nods, then a single wave of the hand from a stotic Vincent, leaning against the wall beside the fireplace.  
  
"Good good, now, first thing is first, how is the rebuilding of the plates going?" Cloud said, followed by a swift reply from now Mayor of Midgar Barret, "Yo, everything is going as planned, we'll be finished with the repairs and the done touch-ups by around..2 years time, so don't worry yo' ass." Then came a swift nod from Cloud, before a grinning Barret sat down, obviously pleased with the work that is going on to his new home.  
  
After a few less needy talks from Cloud, everyone settled down to talk to everyone else, that is, but Vincent, he stood there watching everyone with a non-blinking stare from his cold dead blood red eyes, as Yuffie sat idly by the windowsill, looking at the day run by, as Vincent moved over to her and put a hand upon her shoulder, she jumped slightly, as if she was in mid- dream, "It seems we are both doing nothing, how about a walk Miss Kisanagi?" Said Vincent, as Yuffie looked upto the man, staring into those cold dead orb's for eyes, she replied "Why not?" before giving the inane grin, jumping up, skipping over to her jacket and grabbing it, putting it on "Well? What's keeping yah?!" Said an overly excited Yuffie, as Vincent grabbed his red cloak, wrapping it around his form, before clipping it up, then moving outside, with Yuffie giving a few laughs of just..hyperness then running along, along the path down, shouting "Hurry up Vampire! Or has old age slowed you down?!" As Vincent came running after her, he almost smiled (What am I thinking? Chasing after Yuffie? Is there something wrong with my mind..? But..she looks.strangely..cute.) before he shook it away, then continued running, before he tripped over a rock, soaring into the air, giving a cry of "Agh!" before his head collided with the ground, he felt himself rolling down some hill, before hitting something else, then it all went..Black.  
  
"Vinny..? Vinny..?!..Vinny wake up and speak to me you!" before there came a dull, but slightly burning feeling upon his cheek, had she slapped him? He couldn't tell, he felt this dull throbbing pain inside of his head, he must have a concussion, or something along those lines, before he moved slightly, then came a sharp stab of pain in his spine, then a cry of pain escaped from his pale white lips "Auuaahh!" he cried out, Yuffie almost leapt away from him, but she was glad he was still alive, "Don't move..You've got a piece of metal stuck in your back.." (Please be alright Vinny..Please?) she thought, but she didn't know why..why was she hoping he was alright so much? Maybe it was an..emotion? She shook it away from her mind, as she slowly turned him over, looking at the shard of metal sticking from his back, (This must have been here when the mansion was wasted, he must have rolled down the hill straight onto it.) she thought, before tenderly grabbing it in her fingers, then starting to slide it out, much to the cries of pain from the usually emotionless Vincent, who was now in absolute agony, as it came out, he started to twitch, before he fell silent, his eyes half open, a slow moan of pain escaping, as Yuffie took off his bandana, pressing it tightly against the wound on his back, turning him over so his eyes locked unto hers "W.W..W..Why'd you sa..save me Yuf- Yuffie..?" he stuttered out, through grit teeth, "Because I wanted too..Because I don't want to see you hurt Vinny.." as she gently extended a single hand, flicking some of his midnight black hair from his face, as the colour (or what there ever was) drained quickly from his face, as his bandana became soaked in blood, then saturated, as it slowly began to seep through, the pressure was having no effect, if only she had taken her cure materia! She sobbed silently, holding his body in his arms, before he slowly moved his cold fingers, touching her face slightly "Y..You..s.s.should go....the-..there are.st-..still mon-..m..monsters around here.." he managed to say, attempting to push her away, just to be held tighter by the now crying Yuffie, before he pushed her away, just slightly, before cupping her cheek lightly in his hand, drawing her closer, as his pale lips touched her full lips, her arms held him ever tighter, as his eyes closed half-way, so did hers, it seemed a moment of perfect bliss, before she was pushed aside, as a monster leapt upwards, diving straight at them, he slid out his Death Penalty, he never went anywhere without it, snapping off a single shot, as it hit off the hide, it kept on coming, "Go!..D..Don't argue with me just go!" Vincent shouted, lifting himself upto his feet, still snapping off shots at the charging monster, as Yuffie looked to him, then fled, "I'll be with you, always." He said, before she disappeared out of eyesight, then came a cry of pain, a single shot, then nothing, she dared not to look back, but kept running.  
  
As she made her way into the mansion, she hurriedly told the entire story, skipping the kissing part, that was for them and them alone, before Cloud took his blade, Cid his staff, Barret twirled his gun arm, then they took off, moving towards the site that Yuffie had told them off, as they came to a scene which scared them all to their very souls, Vincent, lay there, his eyes closed, his mouth twisted in pain, a single massive claw mark, cutting straight across his chest, so deep that they could see inside of him, while the monster lay beside him, bullet holes within its body, Cybernetic claw straight through its chest, "Dear god." Barret said, before Yuffie simply attempted to run over to Vincent "VINNY!!" she cried out, but was held back by Cid, his face cold and stern, all the others looked on in horror, as Cloud set his sword upon his back, then slowly lifted Vincent upwards, into his arms.  
  
They grouped around the gravestone, of which the words "Vincent Valentine." We're inscribed into stone, nothing else, no-one needed to know anything else, this was for them alone, Yuffie was sobbing into Barret's arm's, while Tifa was being held by Cloud, the others simply stood there, heads held downwards, before they slowly dispersed, Yuffie lastly, as she knelt, kissed her fingers, then slowly moved them downwards across the gravestone, before laying a single red rose upon the earth, whispering "I'll be there for you, always.." then turning and leaving..  
  
The nightmares had gone for Yuffie, now replaced by Sephiroth being knocked down by the shadowy creature, which had turned out to be Vincent, now, instead of nightmares, they we're her dreams, dreams of Vincent, the pair holding each other over a moonlit sky.  
  
-Vincent Valentine (2002, All rights belong to Squaresoft, etc etc.)  
  
Dedicated to..No..Its not over..Yet. 


	2. AlwaysChapter Two

((So some people asked for a second story eh? Oh well! Here you go!))  
  
Yuffie curled up slowly, laying in her satin black sheet quilt, a few quiet sobs coming from her, she was dreaming, although her dreams were of Vincent, she knew even in her dreams she couldn't have him back, and it tortured her beyond belief. "V.Vincent.." She said, in her sleep, as a single hand, came downward, to stroke her hair gently, she curled upto it, holding it, "V..Vinnie..?" She said, her eyes opening slowly, looking up at the shadowy creature, standing over her..  
  
"You called.." It replied, as it moved in closer, yes! It was Vincent! Yuffie's eyes went wide, as her eyes shimmered, before she leapt upwards, latching onto Vincent, arms curling around his neck, to drag him down to the bed, curling up beside him, she continued sobbing, but she was smiling, tears of joy, they were, as she held onto him, she simply curled up upon his body, lips curling into a gigantic smile "Vinny..you came back..but..bu- " She was cut off abruptly, as Vincent placed a single finger upon her lips, she simply stared.  
  
"Death won't hold me back, nothing will.." He said, through still pale lips, his chest rising and falling still rather shallowly, his black t- shirt still had the three large rips across his chest, while there showed a single large blood soaked bandage over his chest, as Yuffie stared at it, she simply laid him down on the bed, slipping his shoes from him, as well as his red cloak, taking his bandana from his head, (he must have washed it..he took himself out of that coffin? Too get himself together, patch himself up, wash his bandana, then walk all the way to Wutai to come to me..) as his midnight black hair fell over his pale face, as she smiled, then flicked the hair from his face, he stared up at her, a small smile coming to his lips, she tilted his head, then slowly took off his T-shirt, fiddling at the bandage, taking it off as Vincent winced, gave a small groan of pain, arching his back slightly, as she slipped it off, she winced at the wounds on his chest, the bleeding had stopped, but they were still open, that's what worried her..  
  
A few minutes later, she was busy wiping the blood from his chest, he didn't actively resist, but, he gave a small wince once in a while when she came near to the wounds upon his chest, "Stop grumblin' I have to do this yah know Vinnie." She said, smiling still down at him, as he looked upto her with his slightly glazed over eyes, nodding slightly, as the lay there, grumbling no more.  
  
When the sun rose, Vincent was sleeping peacefully, with Yuffie laying beside him, looking to him, slowly running a hand through his midnight hair, as he moved slightly, mumbling something incoherent under his breath, as she slipped away from his sleeping form, moving into the hallway, she slipped over to the phone..  
  
"WHAT?!?! HE'S ALIVE?!" Shouted Barret down the phone, before listening to Yuffie's tale, then hanging up, then calling the others, he received the same replies that he had said himself, before they all agreed to meet at Yuffie's home in Wutai. When they had all made their way there, Yuffie then spoke "Shhh! He's still asleep!" before grinning, the same grin as those years ago, then slowly pushing the door open, to reveal a sleeping Vincent, arms spread out, like a fallen angel he was, his chest rising and falling slowly, he was very much alive, and they were very much surprised.  
  
"nnn..nn.." Is all that Vincent said, or mumbled rather, as they stood around his body, as Yuffie slowly moved down to him, shaking him lightly "Vinnie, wake up, c'mon..everyone's here to see you." She said, as Vincent slowly opened his blood red eyes, staring at them all. "Good..to..see..you..too." He said, rather quietly through dry cracked lips, as he slowly forced himself to sit up, taking the glass of water from Yuffie with a smile, then a small nod, as he raised it upto his lips, then took the entire glass of water in a single breath, before setting it down upon the table beside the bed, looking at all of them, "Well, I guess you want to know.how I'm still alive? Its simple really, since my body is 'beyond' death, I cannot die, I can be destroyed, but -I- cannot die, -I- will live on, while everyone else I ever knew, loved, cared about, all of that, wastes away, dies and rots, I will be here, sure, my body is -alive- in a sence, it will repair itself, it will bleed, it will take wounds, but other than that..I..am dead." He said, in his cold tone of voice, as his eyes diverted to Yuffie, who stood there, like she was hypnotized by those red orbs, it was as if they were talking telepathically, before he slowly nodded, then she nodded, then shoo'ed them to the living room, leaving the pair of them alone.  
  
"Yuffie?" Vincent said, "Y-Yes Vinny?" She replied "Come here please." "O-Ok.." Yuffie said, as she made her way over to Vincent, slightly hesitant, because of his cold eyes, before she was suddenly embraced, in his strong arm, and his Cybernetic arm, wrapped around her petite form, as he slowly moved her down to the bed beside him, looking into her eyes, "Yuffie..I..Care about you." Vincent said, "I-I..I..I care about you too Vincen-" She was cut off, as Vincent pressed his lips against hers, his wet lips pressing against her slightly dry one's, as her eyes went wide, then slowly closed, as she draped her arms around his neck, tilting her head to one side, eyes closing slowly, as she opened her mouth to Vincent slowly, making the kiss become ever deeper, as Vincent opened his..then their tounges entwined, they stayed like that..kissing constantly, as the others stayed in the living room, talking.  
  
-Vincent Valentine (Squaresoft own all the characters within this story blah blah etc etc, all rights to this story reserved by Me and Squaresoft, ANY reproduction of this story, with the slightest change even, I will DEMAND removed, or it will be forcibly removed, ok? ^_~)  
  
Dedicated to..No..Its not over..maybe..  
  
((Yah want more? R&R! ^_^ I always check, so never worry, I take EVERY Flame, EVERY Compliment, then take them together, then improve upon EVERYTHING I can!)) 


	3. Always Chapter Three

((My sincere apologies for being away for so long.))

A little movement from Vincent awoke Yuffie, she rose up and slowly ran his fingertips over his chest, the wounds had closed over mostly, but there was still a little trickle of blood here and there, which was soaked up by the bandage, Vincent gave a tiny moan of protest from her movement, which caused her to giggle loudly.

"HEY! Quit getting it on in there and get out of there! I just got here in the new Highwind and I ain't seen you two lovebird's yet! #!$!", came out from behind the door, causing Yuffie to 'Eep' loudly and fall backwards out of the bed, to be caught by Vincent's cybernetic arm, his red eyes slowly opening up, lips curled up at the edges and smiling down at her softly. Her arms curled around his arm as he slowly lifted her up and settled her down onto the bed, Vincent himself slowly rose up from his prone position and moved over towards the door, opening it to Cid, who had his Cig hanging limply out of his mouth in shock.

"Get some damn clothes on, Vincent! #$!! Damn It!", Cid scolded Vincent, who simply stood there, looking amused. Vincent turned and slowly stalked over, taking a-hold of a Shirt that Yuffie had laid out for him, and he fiddled with the buttons, that cybernetic hand giving him some trouble. "Yuffie..?", he asked her quietly, and she smiled brightly, bouncing over the bed and standing infront of him, quietly buttoning up his shirt, before pecking him on the lips and twisting him on the spot to face Cid, pushing on his back lightly. "Go talk to them, they've been waiting for an age for you to wake up, Vinny.", Yuffie giggled.

Vincent himself was rather taken aback, he wasn't the most popular of the 'Gang', and always hung about on the fringes, he quietly paced out into the hallway, then Cid patted him on the shoulder. "C'mon.", Cid himself turned and walked down the hallway in-front of Vincent, leading him down the staircase towards the living room. Cid entered into the living room firstly, causing everyone to glance upwards, followed by the tall form of Vincent, Tifa chuckled lightly. Vincent blinked, then looked down at himself. Someone had changed him into a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. He tilted his head up, running his human fingers through his loose hair. He looked around himself slowly, he could still hide his emotions pretty well behind a face which seemed utterly devoid of emotion. Cloud was lounging around in a chair, Tifa was sitting on the windowsill, Barrett and Red were sitting on the Sofa. Cid had moved over and was leaning against a wall, a Cig up behind his ear while another cig lingered in his mouth.. There was only one person missing..

Yuffie. She had snuck up on him and had suddenly leapt up on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, her head peeking up over his right shoulder, with a sly little grin at Tifa. Tifa herself simply winked at Yuffie, and Vincent simply stood there, his face had finally betrayed himself, and his cheek's were turning a pink shade. "................................", Cid, Cloud, Barret and Red were simply sitting there, stunned into silence, before Cid started howling with laughter, then swore loudly as his Cig fell out of his mouth, leaving Cid lunging down to grab his Cig. Cloud was simply laughing until Tifa smacked him on the back, causing him to cough loudly and then shut up. Barret simply toppled off the couch and Red went back to looking very amused. "Very nice, Vincent, although I kept thinking she was a little young for you.", remarked Red, and Yuffie simply made a face at Red. "Nyaaaaaah."

Vincent simply blinked and looked around himself, appearing rather lost for the time being, before he suddenly jumped and looked behind him, to a grinning Yuffie, he then looked towards the group.. "Thank you for coming. Can I make you all something to eat, or drink?", his voice was rather light, as he had been caught off by surprise. (Had they all come here for me...?), before his lips then tucked up into a little smile. "Ah. He's smiling at last.", Cloud chuckled. "Got any Beer? Yeah, course you do! A beer for me.", Barret boomed, with that loud voice of his, while Cid simply nodded also. "Have what that big git is having.".

"And you, Red? What will you have?", Vincent asked.

"I will have water. In a bowl, if you have something like that. It'll be a bit easier to drink.", Red Answered

Vincent nodded, and Yuffie dropped off his back, and quietly walked off after Vincent, turning to smile once more at the group, then gave them all a little wink. Vincent moved into the Kitchen and left the door open to slowly slide shut, and moved over, kneeling down at the fridge, opening it up and withdrawing three beers. Obviously Cloud would want one too, he tucked them into his left arm, and drew up a bottle of milk, and then nudged the door closed with his knee, then slowly placed them all down onto the table, he turned around, then was suddenly pushed against the table as Yuffie crawled up his body a little to lock lips with Vincent, his eyes hovered open a little, simply staring into her eyes, his human hand coming up to stroke her cheek, before cupping the back of her head.

She slowly drew back from his lips, panting gently. "Vincent.. You love me.. Don't you..? Please.. tell me you do.. please...", Vincent nodded slowly.. "Of course I do..", tears sprang up into her eyes, and she almost started crying, before Vincent pressed his lips against hers, softly brushing and holding her close to him, leaving her to just whimper once before all noise was closed off, their arms slowly drew around their bodies, as they tried to remain as close as possible to eachother, Yuffie's petite form snuggling up and remaining contently against his, giving a quiet moan before their lips drew back from each others.. "Should we...... Go up to the bedroom..?", Vincent moved his lips to protest, his eyes glancing towards the beer and the milk, before Yuffie cut him off. "We can just say that you felt weak again.. C'mon.." Vincent simply nodded, and let himself get dragged out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, hearing Yuffie call out, "Vincent almost fainted! I'm taking him up to the bedroom, your stuff is in the kitchen!", they barely made it up the stairs before they heard Barret and Cid cursing at each other as they both tried to get out of the living room at the same time, and ended up crashing into each other.. Yuffie pushed Vincent into the bedroom and simply shut the door behind her..

- End of Chapter Three.


End file.
